


Sam Can't Be Beat

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Chinchilla Gospels [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali





	

Sam walked into the library and stopped. Both brows shot up at the sight of the obstacle course set up. “Umm, Lucifer?”

The blond archangel looked up at him from where he was sitting on the floor with his chinchilla. “Didn't expect you back this soon. Sorry.” He got up and started to clean up.

“No, it's okay.” Sam sat down and pulled Lucifer back down. “So, chinchilla training?”

Lucifer nodded and put the chinchilla back on the course. “Something like that.”

Sam watched as the chinchilla seemed to know where to go and what to do, hopping over blocks and jumping through hoops. “Do you and Gabriel have chinchilla races or something?”

Lucifer nodded again. “We do. Sam beats Dean all the time.”

Sam laughed. “I didn't realize that Gabriel named his chinchilla Dean.” He shook his head. “Why does that surprise me?”

Both of them looked up as Gabriel landed. “All right, I found the one pet that Sam can't beat.” He snapped and was holding the animal in his arms. The animal looked bored.

Sam jumped up. “No, Gabriel. Not doing that.”

Lucifer just laughed, literally falling over to his side. “Gabriel.... Gabe....” He shook his head. “Oh my dad, Gabriel. Just because you created that infernal thing does not mean it's good enough to beat Sam.”

Gabriel pouted. “Fine then.” He disappeared, taking the animal with him.

Sam looked down at Lucifer. “Wait, Gabriel created the platypus?” At Lucifer's nod, Sam thought about it. “Huh. Makes sense.”


End file.
